prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Saison Passionné Pretty Cure!
is another fanseries created by OmegaPri. The story centers around 5 girls attempting to find the 50 Ilmasto Charms across the Earth, in order to detain climate's erratic behavior on, not only the world where humans live, but if they achieve their quest, they will restore Ilmasto. The series' themes are seasons, nature, global-warming (climate change) and cards. Plot list of episodesBecause of this sudden change in the Earth's tilt, not only the land where humans walk on, but the world beyond our milky way called Ilmasto has also started experiencing disorder. But why has the Earth's tilt change? Simple. The Ilmasto Amulet of the universe, or when separated, they are simply called the Ilmasto Charms. It's creation was similar to the stars we once saw. However, somehow they were scattered across the humans' world. Someone or something must've sought to cause such chaos, like maybe because they hated the forever changing climate. This wasn't an accident. Not even the most clumsiness person in the cosmos could've done something like this. After receiving a threat by an unknown organization, the world beyond the galaxy took action. The kingdom's high-class knights, Helena and Minna were chosen alongside 3 fairies to find the ancient warriors' of winter, spring and autumn successors. Going by the alias of Todo Hanako and Ran respectively, they land in the forest of Ryokunohara, which was known to have tropical-like weather. They weren't just looking for the 3 "Pretty Cure", but their quest included them finding the 50 scattered charms as well. They came across a cottage which was oddly in the middle of nowhere. That's when they met Shiratori Yukina and her little brother. As the Ilmasto folks saw that the white haired girl acted a bit strange, their suspicious attitude was soon cleared when they encountered a being with a demonic aura and smirk. His whole appearance wrote "demon!" and "danger!". The knights drew out their swords, but in the end, they couldn't protect Yukina's brother Ken and ended up becoming an ice block. The courage the girl with white hair showed when she tried to protect her beloved sibling made the fairy of winter realize her new partner. Yukina risk had an outcome of an inevitable injury, but it was soon cured with the help of Talvi. However, the healing came with a cost. The sacrifice was to become a magical girl and save Earth and Ilmasto. Surely, she had no choice, and with that, the birth of the Cure of Winter occurred. Characters Pretty Cure * - Although she's isolated in a small cottage within the woods, 14 year old Yukina considers herself a normal teenager. She often forgets things, which makes others question whether she's has amnesia, and if she does, Yukina wouldn't have known herself. "Snow White", a nickname for the forgetful girl, is a courageous person, regardless of what the situation is. Consequently, that personality trait gives her the right to be the valiant Arctic Fox, , who is also the Cure of Winter. * - Hanna is another kind 14 year old with a personality mainly incorporated by awkwardness and worry. When in public, she tries to stay away from others, hence why she always sits near in the back of the classroom or near the window, whereas she's endangered by the weather. She heavily dislikes pranks, which has been implied many times due to her younger siblings, but she's forgiving. All of these qualities make Hanna the lovingly and graceful Robin, of the springtime. * , also referred to as - Helena is an elite guard from Ilmasto who was sent to earth to find the 3 season cures and find the Ilmasto Charms. The warrior is stated to be charming, and that said personality trait is one of the reasons why people adore her. Helena - or Hanako, her earth alias - is wise and angelic. Similar to Minna, she is good with swords. If she ever has a blade in her hands, you're in danger. Her personality is fitting to her Pretty Cure alter ego, , the fierce summer Eagle. * , also referred to as - Minna is another elite guard from Ilmasto, sent to earth in order to retrieve the Ilmasto Charms and assemble the Pretty Cure. Even though she's praised to be a great swordwoman, no one seems to appreciate her, as opposed to Helena. However, Minna - or Ran, her earth alias - is much more of a loner and tomboyish, who has a rougher point of view and could care less of what people think. Because of this, she's the Pretty Cure (and Bat) of reversing winds, . * - A quiet and sensitive transfer student, who's said to be the age of 14. At first, it's a mystery where she comes from and what's her background. However, something that everyone knows is her undeniable beauty. She's usually seen alone, whether it'd be in class, eating lunch, or doing everyday life things. It's later revealed that she's one of Glace's followers, but Aki soon sides with the Pretty Cure after becoming the Whitetail Deer, of Autumn. Mascots * - Yukina's partner. * - Hanna's partner. * - Helena's partner. * - Ran's partner. * - Aki's partner. Villains * - Also known as the ice queen or heartless by her followers, Glace is the founder of the Cheerfulness Termination Project, an evil organization aiming to make Earth and Ilmasto places where no one can survive. Minor Characters * - Yukina's brother. Items * - Also known as the Ilmasto Amulet when together. Because of someone purposely breaking the amulet, it became lost charms scattered in Ryokunohara. The Cures must collect them in order to restore the seasons. Locations * * Media Music Movies Trivia Category:Fan Series Category:Saison Passionné Pretty Cure!